letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
L8RG8R2U
Justin R. James is a 21-year old Let's Player known for his YouTube channel, L8RG8R2U. Current Let's Plays * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker + Nintendo Switch (Wii U/NS) A continuation of Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker featuring new levels and features in the Nintendo Switch version, with the 3DS version played during live streams later in 2019. * Tomb Raider: Trilogy (X360/Wii) A hybrid series featuring Tomb Raider: Legend, Anniversary and Underworld. * Nintendo Land (Wii U) A guide through all of Nintendo Land's minigames. Previous Let's Plays * New Super Mario Bros. (NDS) * The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword (GBA) * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64) * Super Paper Mario (Wii) * Tomb Raider: Anniversary (Wii) * Pikmin (Wii) * Tomb Raider: Legend (Xbox) * Toy Story 2 (PS1) * Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GBC) * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii) * Epic Mickey (Wii) * Super Mario 64 (N64) * Spyro the Dragon (PS1) * Pikmin 3 (Wii U) * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker + Nintendo Switch (Wii U/NS) * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD (Wii U) * EarthBound (SNES) * Splatoon (Wii U) * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (3DS) * Super Mario 3D Land (3DS) Let's Play Statistics Other Projects * G8RStreams (Variety live streams, mostly for Nintendo 3DS games) * G8RVlogs (Video game convention vlogs) * L8RG8R2U's Best Moments (Highlight montage for the funniest moments from the previous year) * The 12 Days of Gaming (A holiday series where L8RG8R2U plays 12 random video games) Let's Play Setup L8RG8R2U currently uses an Hauppauge HD PVR Rocket to record console games and a 3DS Capture Card from Katsukitty. Most videos are edited using Windows Live Movie Maker, but more complicated projects are edited with Sony Movie Studio (the program's long render times are the reason he hasn't completely changed programs yet). L8RG8R2U uses a NVIDIA Shield tablet as a microphone. Website Bio Hello everybody, my name is L8RG8R2U! I've been making Let’s Plays on YouTube since 2012 after being inspired by Superskarmory and Chuggaaconroy. My personal favorite games are EarthBound, The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening and Breath of the Wild, Tomb Raider: Legend and Xenoblade Chronicles. I mainly focus on Nintendo games, but I've also Let’s Played a wider variety of games such as Tomb Raider, Spyro the Dragon, Epic Mickey, etc. I met GreenCobrasGaming during my Super Mario Galaxy 2 LP, TheJamesRolls during Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker and met Pancakearmoman on Miiverse. I like to think that I brought us all together as we’ve co-commentated on many of my videos before the G.A.M.E. channel began. Some of my ultimate goals: Reach 200 subscribers, Let's Play every 3D Zelda game, inspire somebody to make videos, visit every Disney theme park and own a giant Mr. Saturn plushie! I have a lot of plans for the future, both on my own channel and on G.A.M.E. Hope you enjoy! Bonne journée, tout le monde! L8RG8R2U (Justin R. James) Source: G.A.M.E. website Books L8RG8R2U has discussed his interests in writing books in the past, mentioning this a few times in his earlier Let's Plays. In October 2018, he announced on Twitter that he was going to get serious about publishing. Not much has been publicly revealed about the story or characters yet, although L8RG8R2U has hinted towards a supernatural setting. Trivia * The name "L8RG8R2U" is pronounced "Later-Gator-Two-You". During one of MasaeAnela's live streams, she read the username out loud. This reaction was featured in a Best Moments video * L8RG8R2U's favorite video games are EarthBound, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Tomb Raider: Legend, Xenoblade Chronicles and Splatoon 2 * L8RG8R2U met GreenCobrasGaming during his Super Mario Galaxy 2 Let's Play. He met TheJamesRolls during Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, and met Pancakearmorman on Miiverse * His EarthBound Let's Play took two years of research to plan out; currently the longest time spent working on notes. The final draft ended up at 117 pages. Another major project has been teased on L8RG8R2U's social media that started planning in 2017. As of September 2018, the project research is 25% done * Between every member of G.A.M.E, L8RG8R2U is the only one not to have grown up on Pokémon. He didn't get into the series until he was 18. On the flipside, he's also the only member to have grown up with Tomb Raider (GreenCobrasGaming has played the reboot games, but L8RG8R2U has more experience with the series) * In 2012, L8RG8R2U started a Let's Play of Super Mario Bros 3. This is the only Let's Play on the channel to be deleted after an episode was uploaded. This was because he figured there were too many projects going on at the same time (This was during The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Super Paper Mario and Tomb Raider: Anniversary). A Let's Play of Portal was announced in 2017, but no videos were uploaded before the project was delayed * A running gag on the channel is the "Curse of Episode 11". In most Let's Plays, L8RG8R2U seems to have the most trouble recording, editing and uploading the eleventh episode of a Let's Play. The most recent example of this is Tomb Raider: Underworld * As revealed in the "Top 5 Spooky Levels" discussion on G.A.M.E, L8RG8R2U once considered a Let's Play of Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival. This project was put on hold when he couldn't find anybody willing to record all 12 boards with him and he didn't want to play the game alone. The LP was cancelled completely as a result of a 12 Days of Gaming poll on Twitter; literally nobody voted for the game * Favorite drink is eggnog